


I Loved You Since The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Sebastian has feelings, Some bullying, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian met Kurt as a kid, though he only saw him afar and had no courage to approach. Years later, Sebastian meets Kurt again and it's love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved You Since The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Requested/prompted by kurtbastian91 (on tumblr). I hope you like it <3

Sebastian peered around a tree, watching the boy and his father teach him how to ride a bike. He was fascinated by the boy who wore clean and fashionable clothing that no other boy wears.

Sebastian wanted to go over and talk to him, learn his name and what he likes to do. He was too scared to do so. He didn't have the courage to speak to someone that seemed so special, pretty and perfect. Sebastian thought he wasn't good enough to talk to the boy.

Sebastian frowned, looked at the boy and his father again, then left. Maybe some day, he would see him again.

~

Years later

Sebastian had a fake smile on his face as the overly gelled black-haired teenager talked about whatever he was talking about. Sebastian didn't really want to get into Blaine's pants anymore. Blaine was too boring. Sebastian was only interested in Blaine because it seemed as though everyone worshipped him and he was supposedly a good singer.

Sebastian didn't want that now. His mind drifted to the boy so many years ago. Sebastian still thinks about him at least every day. 

"Who's this," a high voice asked.

Sebastian looked up and saw him, the boy from his past. Sebastian started to sweat and his heart sped up faster. His cheeks flushed slightly and he felt as though he and the boy was the only ones in this room. 

"Oh, Kurt! Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. And Kurt this is-"

"Sebastian Smythe. Nice to finally meet you Kurt," Sebastian interrupted. Kurt. His name was Kurt. The way that Kurt was looking at him, made his emotions swarm. It's amazing that this boy is the one that Sebastian liked for so long and had no courage to go speak with.

Kurt sat next to Blaine and gripped his arm, looking possessive. Sebastian's heart broke at the sight. Though, his face twisted up in his signature smirk and listened to the conversation. He did not expect his meeting with Kurt to go like this.

~

When Kurt and Blaine left Lima Bean, Sebastian wandered into his thoughts. Kurt, who is possibly the love of his life, is dating someone else, who is Blaine. If only he had the courage to speak with Kurt so many years ago, things could be different. 

Sebastian drank the last sip of his coffee and hoped to see Kurt again. 

His hopes were answered later that week when Sebastian saw in Lima Bean with Blaine. Blaine soon left, probably to get a cup of coffee, and that was Sebastian's moment to talk to Kurt again.

Sebastian approached the table that Kurt was sat at. Kurt looked up and frowned. Sebastian smirked and sat across from him. Kurt glared at the sight. Sebastian gulped. 

"Kurt."

"I don't like you."

"Fun. I don't like you either," Sebastian mentally cringed at the lie and at Kurt's words. 

"Oh, Sebastian, can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

Kurt leaned forward. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

Sebastian frowned and his heart broke a little more. He wasn't expecting that. But, the warbler had to keep up with his facade. He didn't want Kurt or anyone to know he is in love with him. Once again, his new found courage is leaving him. 

"Let's get things straight. Blaine's too good for you," Sebastian lied. He really thinks Kurt is too good for Blaine. "New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of gay face, and it ain't me. Odds are by the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron, and that gay face," Sebastian continued. 

He really hated saying this to Kurt. He is finally talking to his love since the beginning of his childhood and this is how Sebastian is handling it. His heart broke into pieces when he saw a flash of sadness appear on Kurt's face.

"You smell like craigslist," Kurt countered, hiding his sadness quickly.

Sebastian decided to turn this around. "How would you know that? Have you been smelling me Kurt?"

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he begun to stutter. Sebastian thought it was...cute. "I-I have to go," Kurt said and stood up.

"Then I hope you finally learned how to ride a bike properly. Your skills back then was pretty bad," Sebastian whispered and chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh! Uh...nothing. Just go," Sebastian sighed. Kurt nodded slowly and left to where Blaine was and the warbler smacked his forehead. Hiding your feelings from the person you love is difficult and Sebastian only made it worst.

~

The next day, Sebastian was, once again, drinking coffee at Lima Bean. Yesterday evening, Sebastian laid in his bed and thought about Kurt. He really liked Kurt, a lot. He wondered how he can switch his relationship around and make it better. He probably can't since Kurt automatically hated him because Sebastian use to want to get into Blaine's pants. 

Sebastian blew bubbles in his coffee, sadness watching over him. Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder. Sebastian turned his head and his cheeks flushed. It was Kurt and he looked shy for some reason.

"Hello Sebastian."

"K-Kurt! Hi."

Kurt walked around the other side and sat in the seat across from him. Sebastian knew that the other had a question since he was biting his lip. Sebastian licked his lips.

"What do you want Kurt?"

"I remember you."

"What?"

"I remember that you always watched me and my dad. You saw my tea parties and riding a bike," Kurt smiled as he said so.

Sebastian gulped. What is going on? Did Kurt know him?

"I knew that you watched us. You weren't really good at hiding," Kurt laughed.

"O-Oh. I...uh...yeah. I did not expect this."

"Well, I didn't expect this either. At first, I didn't know who you were. But when you said that you hoped I got better at riding my bike, I knew."

"Wow."

"Mhm."

"So, did you get better," Sebastian asked.

Kurt laughed harder. "I had some trouble but I finally am a master at it."

Sebastian laughed along with him. Kurt stopped and stared at Sebastian for a few seconds.

"I guess this means we can be friends," Kurt asked.

"I suppose. I mean, we don't have to be if you don't want us to be," Sebastian shrugged. He actually wanted to be more than friends with Kurt but he guessed this was better. Kurt is still dating Blaine and friendship can be the beginning of a great relationship.

"I want us to be. It seems like you gotten better. You can be a jerk but I can deal."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Sebastian went back to his coffee and Kurt took out sheet music. Sebastian looked at him and smiled. He will always love Kurt and he loved him since the beginning but friendship is nice too.

~

The End


End file.
